


Till I See You Again

by revior



Category: We Are Who We Are (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Crush, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: 5 years after the action of the show, Jonathan and Fraser meet again, they decide to talk and things just happen.
Relationships: Fraser Wilson/Jonathan Kritchevsky
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Till I See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is for an ask from Tumblr. I didn't feel comfortable writing Fraser as 14 so here they are now, 5 years older.

The bar was almost empty, but there were enough people to make some noise as to not feel Fraser feel all alone. He ordered his normal drink, fortunately being in France where the legal age for drinking was 18 and not 21. He quickly downed the glass and ordered another one, making sure that he had enough money just before.

"Fraser, is that you?" asked a voice behind him, a voice he could recall but wasn't sure if the name he associated it to was right.

The younger one turned around, only for a smile to appear on his face. "Jonathan? Oh my god, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Yeah, it's been long. Almost too long, right?"

"Sit down and talk to me. You can even have a drink with me if you want," proposed Fraser Wilson, and Jonathan gladly accepted.

There was a smile on the soldier's face, the smile becoming almost a smirk after a little while. "So, you drink now, huh?"

"You know very well I was drinking before I was allowed to, too. I'm just not doing anything wrong now."

"Well, you're right. So, what have you been up to recently?" he asked, apparently changing the subject.

The two talked for a while before somehow talking about love life. Both of them were single, but Fraser had something strange to say. "You know, I'm a little embarrassed to say this, but I think the fact that we've both had a little something to drink makes it easier to say. I had a crush on you back at the camp."

"Really?" laughed Jonathan. "Well, I admit that I'm a very good person to have a crush on."

"Another fun fact, I doubt that the crush ever really disappeared because I'm fighting the urge to kiss you right now."

"You've always been so straight forward about everything, Fraser."

Wilson laughed, that sort of small laugh for which it could be hard to tell whether it was a sad laugh or a happy laugh. "Isn't that a good thing, though?"

Fraser leaned forward and kissed the boy softly, then quickly pulled away, a small smile on his face.

Jonathan then immediately returned the favor, kissing him for longer this time. "My hotel is actually not far from here in case you want to come to visit it. If you know what I mean."

"Are you sure?"

"I mean, yeah. We're both of age and I don't think either of us had nearly enough to drink to do things that we shouldn't, so why not?"

* * *

In the comfort of Jonathan's hotel room, Fraser immediately took off his shirt, kissing the soldier. At the age of 19, he was experienced enough, so he knew what he was doing when he explored Jonathan's mouth with his tongue. "Fuck, I really want to fuck right now."

"I mean, I have no objections, you can be sure of that."

Fraser risked everything and jumped up wrapping his legs around Jonathan's waist. The latter brought them both to the bed and they made out passionately for a while, loud moans escaping their mouths from time to time. "Don't worry about making noise," reassured Jonathan. "I don't think there are any neighbors, but the walls are also extremely thick so I doubt they would hear anything and even if they did, I don't think they would mind."

As the two made out, they started to take off pieces of clothing, first starting by Jonathan's shirts and then their pants.

Fraser put his hand in Jonathan's boxers and wrapped his hand around his hard cock, biting the boy's bottom lip playfully as he stroked his cock softly.

"You're such a tease, Fraser," groaned the soldier, moans escaping his mouth as the younger boy stroked his cock.

"But that's what you like, don't you?" 

Fraser then moved back and kissed Jonathan's hard nipples before moving on to his cock, licking the tip softly a few times before taking the tip of Jonathan's cock in his mouth. "Fuck, Fraser, you got a talented mouth."

Fraser laughed. "You haven't seen everything yet," he mumbled, his voice slightly inaudible because of the cock in his mouth. He then proceeded to taking the boy's entire cock in his mouth, his mouth so full it made him gag.

"You okay down there?" asked Jonathan with abig smile on his face as he played with Fraser's hair.

Fraser couldn't answer and instead showed with his eyes that, yes, he was okay. He then continued sucking on his cock before sucking on the soldier's balls. "I think it's time you do us both a favor and fuck me," he finally said.

Jonathan nodded and placed the younger boy on his hands and knees. He sucked on his own fingers for a bit before running his finger's around Jonathan's hole. He stopped teasing home and finally put his finger inside, thrusting in over and over a few times before finally adding another, just adding to Fraser's pleasure heard through the moans.

"I have no lube, Fraser. It's gonna hurt a lot, you know that."

The boy groaned. "I don't care if it hurts, I just need someone to fuck me right now."

"Alright, your choice," answered Jonathan, removing the fingers from the boy's ass.

He spit on his hand and rubbed it around his hard cock that was already wet from when Fraser sucked him off, using his spit as lube. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

He aligned his cock with Fraser's entrance and pushed in a bit, feeling as the boy tensed up. "Relax, it's gonna hurt you less."

Fraser nodded. "No shit, I know what I'm doing," he said, but still didn't relax.

Jonathan pushed his cock deeper, wrapping his hands around Fraser's hips before thrusting in again and again. 

Fraser moaned as he started to feel the friction building up going up from his hands and kissing Jonathan as he fucked the soldier fucked him hard from behind.

The two continued the same way and the friction that built up was starting to become almost unbearable. "Fuck, Fraser, I think I'm gonna come."

"Wait, let's come together."

"Alright," agreed Jonathan and continued fucking the boy before finally letting go, feeling as Fraser's hole tightened due to the boy's orgasm. He pulled out and kissed Fraser before laying down, cuddling with the boy and kissing him. "That was good, wasn't it?"

"It really was."

"Stay over tonight and we can do it again in the morning."


End file.
